The proposed Cancer Pharmacology Bioanalytical Facility will provide expertise in analytical pharmacology to University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center members. Directing the Cancer Pharmacology Bioanalytical Facility will be Ian Blair, PhD. Dr. Blair is Professor of Pharmacology and has extensive expertise in the supervision of bioanalytical facilities. He planned and developed the well-recognized Cancer Center Bioanalytical Facility at Vanderbilt University. Most of the important modern mas spectral ionization techniques have already been acquired and a critical mass of expert technical personnel has been assembled using School of Medicine, department and Cancer Center funds. The state-of-the-art instrumentation, coupled with the expertise of the Facility Director and staff, will create an outstanding environment in which to conduct bioanalytical, pharmacokinetic and pharmacological studies when new therapeutic entities are used in human subjects. This core is an essential resource for studies. The Cancer Pharmacology, Bioanalytical Facility will immediately be used by a number of Cancer Center investigators, particularly those in the Breast Cancer, Chemoprevention, Neuro-Oncology, Melanoma and Pediatric Oncology Research Programs. In addition, the Cancer Pharmacology Bioanalytical Facility will act as a resource for cancer-related drug disposition studies that will be conducted in the future by the new Pediatric Pharmacology Research Unit at the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia (Lange, PI, NCI U01). Usage by Cancer Center members with peer reviewed funding or trials approved by the Clinical Trials Scientific Review and Monitoring Committee is expected to be 50% of overall usage, and total Cancer Center member usage is expected to be 70% of overall usage.